


[PODFIC] All Her Silences, by BazinMousqueton

by Thimblerig



Series: Femslash February [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: (advised), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: Stereo, But Not Exactly Fluff, Christmas, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Legal Drama, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Struggle for Dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Clarick Winter and Sylvie Boden, ranked one and two in the barristers' Top 40 Under 40, face one another across the Old Bailey. Their verbal sparring sparks into something that isn't quite flirtation, then explodes at a Christmas party.
Relationships: Sylvie (The Musketeers 2014)/Milady Clarick de Winter
Series: Femslash February [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139573
Comments: 17
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash February





	[PODFIC] All Her Silences, by BazinMousqueton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BazinMousqueton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazinMousqueton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Her Silences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054406) by [BazinMousqueton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazinMousqueton/pseuds/BazinMousqueton). 



__

_"Aha!" says the QC next to Clarick, his chins wobbling, "our number one and our number two, face-to-face."_

_"As we have been all day in Court One," Boden says, holding out her hand. "Congratulations."_

_Clarick shakes Boden's hand. They both use a strong grip. They're both well above average male height, in their heels. They're two of only eleven women in the room. Boden has deep brown eyes._

_"Good to have women in the top two places," Clarick says._

_Boden grimaces. "Better when you're number one."..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1etTr_8si2RutaLZM_uS1ZwlFaX90RjjK/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 23:42  
Size: 40.28 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Publicity stills
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “Piano improvisation” by Bradovic - https://freesound.org/people/Bradovic/sounds/171326/


End file.
